Blood typing
by Caiuslover
Summary: So what happens when Bella agrees to skip class with Edward Cullen on the fateful day the blood type. Sorry if it stinks it's my first fanfic.rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Wish I did but I don't. Twilight is the property of Stephine Meyer.

Blood type

(An: This fanfic starts out with Bella's decision whether or not to skip biology with Edward the day of blood typing.) I stood there not knowing what to say. He had hated me the first day I was at this school and now all of the sudden he wants me to skip class with him. But I made a mistake I looked into his eyes those beautiful topaz eyes that made it hard for me to think. I know I really am pathetic one look into a guys eyes and I'm falling for him so I did the only thing I could think of I said," Sure, that's skip. What do you want to do?" He smiled that lopsided smile of his and my heart simply melted right there.

(Edwards's pov)

She said yes. Thank God for that I could only imagine her pricking her finger with the other children in this school. When it is her blood that I carve the most. Having her blood spilled for some stupid blood typing would be the worst thing. I would have to leave the high school campus for fear that I would smell that amazingly strong scent of blood. I gave her that smile that she loved so much and asked her if she would like to go out to my car and listen to music she replied again with a simple "Sure."

(Bella's pov)

We got out to his car. The shiny new Volvo. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner", I muttered under my breath. He heard me of course and gave a light chuckle as he opened the door for me. Wait since when did he become a gentleman he spent my whole first day glaring at me with his fist clenched like he wanted to kill something. But I took it in my stride and want to seat but of course I trip over air and started to fall. But I felt two strong arms capture my waist keeping me from hitting my head. I smiled and sat down this time without incident. I watched as he jogged to his side of the car and opened the door and slid in with grace that I wouldn't have believed possible I stared at him my eyes wide and mouth open. He saw my expression and started to chuckle again. "Do you like Debussy" he asks I shake my head yes. As he slides the CD into the player I ask if I can look at his other CD he says yes and opens the Glove compartment. I pull open the case and take out the paper. As I go to open it, it slides across my finger giving me a paper cut. "Shoot", I mutter I hear a slight growling coming from Edward. I look up and don't see him I see a monster with nothing but hunger in his eyes. He bends down and slowly bites my neck. Then not able to control himself he becomes savage.

(An: what will happen. Will his family get there in time to stop him or will he live with the guilt of killing Isabella swan. )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Changes.

Alice's pov

I called Emmett and Jasper. I watched as they ran toward me. Couldn't they run faster they were vampires? I decided to run towards them as well, we needed to get to Edward and stop him before he drained that poor girl dry. As I finally reached them. "We need to get to Edward. Vision…. Him… Biting….. New girl. In….car." Their eyes got wide but I grabbed them and started pulling them towards the parking lot. They snapped out of their shock and started running with me. We saw him in there talking then we there was something in her hands. We started running as fast as we could there were no humans around. If it had been anyone else Edward would have gotten there in time to stop what was happening. But none of could we watched as we ran. We watched her cut her finger and watched our brother loss control.

Edwards's pov

I couldn't stop the monster was taking over. The little piece of my mind begging me to stop myself that this was an innocent life. Was swiftly being pushed until it became nothing I gave up trying to fight I tasted only the blood the sweetest blood I've ever known. All of the sudden the door is almost ripped off its hinges and there is my brother Emmett, he grips me and I try to pull away. I wanted no I needed to get back to that sweet blood. It took him and Jasper to keep from flying back onto the girl and continue to drain her of her precious. After I few minutes I calmed down to hear the others talking. "We need to get her to Carlisle there may be a chance that he can keep her from dying I don't think Edward got enough of her blood to kill her. I'll take her in the car you guys take Edward hunting and then come back to the house. While you're running call Carlisle at the hospital and explain the situation he'll want to come back to the house to help. I'll call Esme while I'm driving home." I hung my head in shame I caused not only technically the death of an innocent girl who I was starting to like maybe even love. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again after she finished the change. I wouldn't deserve to have an angel like that talk to me. The only mistake she made was skipping class with the wrong guy. But back to the reasons I was hanging my head in shame I had also caused my family trouble we would not be able to stay in Forks. Rose slowly walked up and whispered "I'll go with Alice the more people at the house to help the better." Again I hung my head in shame. Rose was even disgusted with me and the worst part was she had every right to be. We all split up me going with Jasper and Emmett. And Rose and Alice going with Bella who had just started screaming. As we were hunting I was a little more aggressive then I needed to be I usually don't make the animals suffer end it for them quick. But I felt like shit so I took it out on them. Jasper just leaned in and whispered "Please don't blame yourself to badly Edward. You were trying to remove the temptation it just backfired." "How would you know" I snapped at him then wished I hadn't "I'm sorry Jasper, I feel awful about what happened today is all." "I know, you feel bad and I also know they were blood typing in your class today. You were trying to keep her from spilling her blood. You couldn't possible know she was going to get I paper cut. Unless your Alice which I whole heartily hope you are not." That caused Edward to grin a bit but not a lot.

Alice's pov

Bella was screaming. You really couldn't blame her transforming into a vampire is one of the most painful experiences anyone could go through. I flipped out my phone." Esme, Edward slipped up and bit that new girl he was having trouble resisting. We got to him in time to stop him killing her but she is starting the change right now. We are bringing her to the house while the boys are hunting they are also calling Carlisle. Esme you still on the phone." I asked knowing why she was so quiet. Edward was her favorite out of all of us children he was her first son. " OH, poor Edward" she breathed" he most be tearing himself up because of this" the pain was evident in her voice as if it had been she who had messed up and not Edward. Alice closed her eyes even though she was driving it was going to be a long three days. And with Bella screaming like she was it was a good thing they didn't need sleep or couldn't sleep because she would have kept them up the next three days if they did.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION: I'm starting college so all of my stories are on hiatus. I'm sorry everyone but I'm going to be working during the breaks and working while at school so I won't have time to update stories. When I'm not in class or studying I'll be working. It's going to be a long 4 years. If someone wants to adopt my stories just let me know. I'll let you know where I was going with them. You can decided to take the direction they were going with or take them a different direction if you wish. I know it sounds like I'm not coming back but I might, I don't even know if I'm coming back or not. It will just depend on how I feel about fanfiction after college. I might out grow it while I'm away. But I'd like to leave on the note of saying you have all been great. And I hope you had as much fun reading my stories as I did writing them.


End file.
